Hearts in Time: The Quests of Wraith Wills
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: After being sent back to their dimention by Lance, the adventure is over for Wraith Wills... or is it? The third and final part of the Hearts in Time trilogy.
1. Setting the scene

"No story ever truely ends, it only gives way to new beginnings." I   
  
don't recall who said that, but truer words have never been spoken.   
  
Someone also once compared writingto weaving a tapestry: "A   
  
tapestry can be beautiful," they'd said to me. "But if left with loose   
  
threads it unravels."   
  
Personally, I hate loose threads.  
  
So, with the help of my muses and the visionary characters made   
  
by Naoko Takeuchi, I now begin the final part of my Trilogy.   
  
Presenting.....  
  
Hearts in time: The Quests of Wraith Wills  
  
Part one: prologue  
  
By  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Wraith Wills watched the detective as she paced. He didn't   
  
know why, but Detective Joan Ellix didn't seem the type to play "Good   
  
cop-bad cop". "Bad cop-evil badass cop" perhaps, but not "good cop   
  
bad cop". They'd first met eleven months ago, when his two friends   
  
disappeared. He supposed that if he were anything other than a   
  
suspect in a murder case, he would have found her somewhat   
  
attractive, though not the most beautiful woman he'd seen. Her hair was   
  
a vibrant red-gold, her eyes a soft blue and plus her body athletically   
  
built. Unfortunately she had that hard edged personality that Wraith   
  
supposed would intimidate a normal man.   
  
When it came to intimidation, she failed miserably when it came to   
  
Wraith. After the nightmares he'd faced almost a year ago, she wasn't even   
  
mildly scary.  
  
"Eleven months ago you told us you didn't know anything about what   
  
happened to your friends," Ellix began.  
  
"Actually, my exact words were "I don't know what's happening with   
  
them at the moment," Wraith corrected. "I still don't either."  
  
"So you're sticking to your story about them still being alive, even   
  
though it's only a matter of time before we find their bodies and arrest you for   
  
murder?"  
  
"Actually, I'm flattered that you think I could kill them," Wraith chuckled.  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"Imagine a man who is a blackbelt in about seven styles of martial arts   
  
and has been training in them each for anywhere between ten to eighteen years   
  
in each. Imagine that that person is licensed to carry a sword as a concealed   
  
weapon. Also imagine that this person can break steel anvils bare handed, inbed   
  
paperclips into corkboard by throwing them and is as skilled in gymnastics as he   
  
is in martial arts. Got that kinda of man in your mind? Good. Now add to that a man   
  
who while not a blackbelt is trained to box, kickbox, wrestle and knows Tai Kwan   
  
Do. The first description was Lance Jayd the other Matt Blackheart," Wraith said.  
  
"They sound impressive but I'm not convinced," the detective said. "You have   
  
skill with a whip. We know that because you have been known to give demonstrations   
  
on a regular basis. I think you could keep a monster like the one you paint Lance Jayd   
  
as at bay with something like that. That is if unless you caught him unprepared."  
  
"Lady, weren't you listenin'? He doesn't have to get in close to damage people,   
  
and waiting for him to have his guard down would have taken all my natural life. I've   
  
seen him throw things like pens, paperclips and blank DVDs like they were frickin'   
  
throwing stars!" Wraith exclaimed. "My friends aren't dead and I couldn't have killed   
  
them."  
  
"I suppose you'll tell me that story you wrote is true then?" She asked.  
  
Wraith rolled his eyes. "I suspected you might bring that up. That story tells what   
  
happened. Mosy likely your next question is 'do you take LSD or any other illegal   
  
substance?' to which the answer is no."  
  
"Mr. Wills I've studied your files and read your background history. You're studying   
  
to become a forensic scientist and come from a family that is nothing but scientists,   
  
psychologists and doctors. You're a logical person yet you try to pass off a story full of   
  
nonsense about magic, reincarnation and time travel as fact. You tell me what I should   
  
believe."  
  
"Believe what you like. It ain't like you're gonna believe me. We done here?" Wraith   
  
asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Don't leave town Mr. Wills," Ellix replied as Wraith got up to leave.  
  
"I ain't making a promise about that. I never know where a new day might find me,"   
  
Wraith replied cryptically.  
  
********  
  
It was place that was neither here nor there. It was designed so no one would ever   
  
find it. It was their own peril if people did find it though, as in the past it would mean a first,   
  
last and final meeting with the place's only guardian. Her duty was to eliminate anyone who   
  
approached, with only a few exceptions. It was a lonely job guarding that place. Key word   
  
"was".  
  
Not long ago she was reunited with her beloved. It had taken six thousand years but   
  
he'd been reborn at last. Now being the Guardian of the door of Time and Space was   
  
hardly lonely. She was Setsuna Meioh, princess of Pluto and wife of the last prince of Pluto.   
  
He was once called Lance Jayd, but he'd taken her last name when they'd wed. Together   
  
with the help of their friends Matt Blackheart, Wraith Wills and the Sailor Senshi they'd   
  
ended the threat of Necros and freed Lance's twin sister Leanna. It was because of Leanna   
  
that they were at the gate today.  
  
"Are you sure she's the best choice to send Wraith on this mission?" Setsuna asked   
  
as Leanna disappeared through the Gate. "She's a bit of a loose cannon."  
  
"I'd have sent Mina, but I think she'd get her priorities wrong and we'd lose her to that   
  
world," Lance responded as he put his arm around Setsuna.  
  
"And you couldn't go because you'd be trapped and die. Not that I'd live too long after   
  
you," She replied somberly. "I can't imagine losing you again, or living without you."  
  
"Nor will you ever have to, Love. And with Matt getting married in a few weeks we can't   
  
send him back. We need to get Wraith here by then though. Besides Leanna's an   
  
Elemenal/Spirit mage. She can handle anything a would-be tough guy can dish out and give   
  
it back.... in spades."  
  
"Your right then. She is the best choice," Setsuna conceded. "I just hope Wraith is   
  
strong enough to finish this quest."  
  
*********  
  
Wolfe Wills watched his younger brother out the corner of his eye as they drove   
  
back to the campus. Like all Wraith's family, he was concerned about his little brother. Over   
  
the last year he'd expirienced a lot of trauma. The disappearance of two of his friends, the   
  
police suspecting him added to his rather extensive work load at college were clearly   
  
stressing him.   
  
There were other things that bothered Wolfe about Wraith. It had been several weeks   
  
before his friends were found to be missing. Seemingly Wraith had covered for them in their   
  
classes. Claiming they were ill and turning in term papers on their behalfs, many of them   
  
written by him. Then came the story he'd written and sent to Matt and Lance's family when   
  
word got out about their being missing. Wolfe chalked the odd behavior up to post traumatic   
  
stress, the police chalked up to Wraith knowing more than he was letting on. Because of that,   
  
the police were keeping a close eye on Wraith; especially Detective Joan Ellix.  
  
Wolfe shook his head. Detective Ellix was looking at this as her make or break case.   
  
The fact that the leads were drying up like water in the Sahara was beside the point. Speaking   
  
of drying up, he was a little thirsty. "Hey Wraith, want to stop at the campus bar and get a drink?"  
  
"Sure," Wraith replied off handedly. He couldn't care less where they drank, what they   
  
drank or if they drank at all. All that mattered was finding the words to get him where he needed   
  
to go. Back when Lance told him of his way to find his true love Wraith had scoffed and told his   
  
friend to give up his delusions, find a nice kunoichi and raise a clan of martial arts fanatics.   
  
Lance's response was what almost stopped his humor that night.  
  
"I need to know if she's real, Wraith. I need to know or it'll make it so I can't enjoy life. All   
  
I'll ever do is wonder if I missed something special," Lance had said.  
  
'Well Lance ol' buddy,' Wraith thought as he walked into the bar beside his brother. 'You   
  
were right. She is real. And you would have missed something special by listening to me. But   
  
now, I'm the one missing out because I can't remember those damn words to that damn spell   
  
you used.'  
  
*******  
  
The Baseball field wasn't a popular place. It had been once, but people lately had been   
  
shying away from it. It was as if a strange aura had enveloped the place causing the air to feel   
  
as if it were crackling with energy. Little did most people realize that the feeling was because   
  
of something that had weakened the boundaries of Time and Space there.  
  
Suddenly, the clear sky clouded up. The center of the clouds parted as a column of   
  
emerald light shafted down on one specific spot. When the light faded in it's place stood a   
  
woman who looked roughly twenty-four with sandy blonde hair kept in a long braided ponytail.   
  
She had grey-blue eyes, a pert nose and pouty lips that were curled into a slight yet mysterious   
  
smile. Her body was encased in a pair of jeans that showed off her scuplted legs and dark   
  
green sweater. Over this ensemble she had a grey hooded cloak.  
  
"So this is my brother's homeworld," Leanna replied distastefully as she got a lung full   
  
of polluted air. "No wonder he left."  
  
"Well look what he have here," A rough voice replied behind her.  
  
"Looks like a pretty thing that don't know better than to be out alone," Another equally   
  
rough voice intoned. "Maybe we can have a little fun with her."  
  
Lianna smiled. "No, but I can have fun with you!" She responded, not even bothering   
  
to look at the two thugs behind her.  
  
"Think you can take us little miss?" The first thug replied.  
  
"Easily," She replied. As she spun to face them, she called upon her elemental magic.   
  
"Flame Tornado!"  
  
The wind around the two thugs suddenly picked up to the force of a tornado then   
  
seemingly ignited. Seconds later the conflagration extinguised leaving the two thugs burnt and   
  
dazed. Lianna sighed as she stepped over them.  
  
"What a pair of losers," She mumbled as she walked toward the college campus. She   
  
didn't have time for such people, she had a mission to accomplish after all.  
  
TBC 


	2. A New Journey

Hearts in time- The Quests of Wraith Wills   
  
part one: A New Journey  
  
by  
  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
Wolfe Wills sat across from his younger brother with a look of concern on his face. It had been   
  
eleven months since Wraith's friends Matt and Lance had disappeared without a trace. During that time   
  
Wraith had written a story that he claimed was what had happened to them. Wolfe had read the story   
  
of course. Being a psychologist, he thought it might bring forth clues as to what, if anything, Wraith   
  
might know about what REALLY happened. Most people suspected he knew more than he let on and   
  
that in his own way that story was just a dodge. It didn't help things to add that Wraith was starting to   
  
act erradically. Especially when he decided to move into Lance's old room.  
  
"I know what you're thinking brother," Wraith said as he took a long pull of his beer.   
  
"Oh really? Enlighten me. What am I thinking?" Wolfe countered.  
  
"You're thinking I got a screw loose."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Don't. Just don't okay. I don't need you pulling some psycho-sorcery on my brain. I know you   
  
think I'm nuts because everyone whose read that story I wrote thinks that."   
  
"Wraith... you wrote a story that said you and your two best friends used some kind of spell to   
  
go to another dimention. While there, your friends supposedly met and fell in love with the girls of their   
  
dreams, in Lance's case literally, who just HAPPENED to be reincarnated princesses from some ancient   
  
interplanetary kingdom. All the while fighting monsters and dealing with the fact that all three of you were   
  
also supposedly reincarnated warrior-princes of the same interplanetary kingdom which supposedly died   
  
off six millenia ago."  
  
"That about sums it up, yes."  
  
"At best that makes you seem delusional."   
  
"It's what happened!"  
  
"It's what you THINK happened. Next you'll tell me that there's a book in the library that pulls   
  
young women into it to use as a sacrifices to some ancient chinese gods or maybe you'll tell me about   
  
a boy killed in a car accident that came back to life to hunt demons for the king of the spirit world."  
  
"VERY funny bro," Wraith laughed bitterly. He hated being teased and hated more being mocked.   
  
"I know that everyone thinks my story was just fiction, I knew it as soon as I sat down to write it. However,   
  
I promised Lance I would try to explain things."   
  
"So explain things," came Wolfe's reply.  
  
"My story does that," replied Wraith irritably.  
  
"No your story is a bit of fiction that a lot of people think you did in exceptionally bad taste."  
  
"Bad taste?"  
  
"Come on Wraith. You wrote that story right when two people close to you had been missing for   
  
several months. A lot of people think you are trying to cover up something. Now tell me what's going on? The   
  
truth this time," Wolfe growled.  
  
"You want the truth? You can't handle the Truth!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay, you asked for it. Lance Jayd is dead, but Lance Meioh is not. Matt Blackheart is most likely   
  
no more but Matt Kino lives."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In that place they went to they gave up their clans to become part of their wives' clans. Mostly Lance's   
  
idea, ronin that he fancied himself to be and all that. As near as I can figure it's kinda a weird traditon where they   
  
died to their clans when they wed the women they loved."  
  
Wolfe could only blink. In a way that did sound like Lance Jayd. For an entire month Wolfe had been   
  
working with the pychiatrist that, at the time, had been treating Lance Jayd. The doctor in question had some   
  
rather interesting insights about Mr. Jayd. These started from the an early diagnosis of depression. That idea   
  
lasted about a week as the dreams grew longer, more vivid and incredibly bizarre. Suddenly depression wasn't   
  
even a possible diagnosis. The words schitzophrenia and dementia came up as did the belief that Lance was   
  
becoming obsessive about the mysterious woman in his dreams. He didn't think of Lance as dangerous   
  
however, still the delusion of this mysterious woman who he then compared EVERY woman he tried to date   
  
to was definitely unhealthy.   
  
Then there was the apathy. Wolfe had noticed that even though the doctor hadn't. Most people who   
  
don't have a stable dating relationships tend to be distraut about it, though Lance was not. All he'd say about   
  
it would be "She wasn't the One." or "It just wasn't meant to be." and leave it at that. As if his being dumped   
  
or having a bad date was of little or no consequence at all. He was like that about other things as well.   
  
Whether he passed or failed at classes; whether or not his car was broken down, all the things that would   
  
upset or please a normal person seemed to be recieved with the same level of response. However Wolfe   
  
noticed that while Lance didn't concern himself with those things, he showed emotion around his friends,   
  
when practicing martial arts and also toward a specific sword he kept in his room at the college.  
  
His room at the college was likewise odd. He kept it incredibly clean, insisting on people taking off   
  
their shoes at the door. He lacked most furniture, including chairs and a bed, though he did have a kitchette   
  
and a strangely short table that was the perfect hieght for a person to kneel at as well as a stand on which   
  
had rested a katana. Though one room over in the two room dorm was a desk with a computer and a decent   
  
chair which spoke of that being where study was done. All of this puzzled Wolfe the first time he visited. It   
  
wasn't until much later that the peices of his room made sense. Quite simply just as his brother had just   
  
said. Lance was trying to be an American samurai. The only thing that was out of place was the full color   
  
sketch of a woman, who if drawn to scale was tall with magenta eyes, dark green hair; overall strangely   
  
haunting in her beauty. And to Wolfe, haunted was a word that was aptly fitting as this was supposedly   
  
the woman that haunted Lance's sleep.   
  
"I suppose that does make sense when applied to Lance and his mindset. But that stuff about   
  
magic, and him having a twin? And fighting a monster called Necros? That's a bit of a stretch."  
  
Wraith stood up. Enough was enough. "Brother, I know how this all SOUNDS. Even I have a hard   
  
time believing that and I had spent almost a month living this madness. But all of what I wrote was true!   
  
The magic, the past lives, the time travel, all of it's true. And just as true is the fact that somewhere out   
  
there is the way to get back there. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way I have a lot to do   
  
before the sun rises."  
  
With that Wraith Wills walked into the night. Unknown to him, destiny was about to find him   
  
again.  
  
It had been almost a year since it happened. Wraith's strange friend, Lance had made his bid for   
  
happiness and, in doing so, turned Wraith's world onto it's ear. The things he'd seen and learned on that   
  
quest made Wraith's logical world seem incredibly limited. First Lance used a magical spell to take them   
  
to a parallel world. Then it was using magic to fight monsters, magic that Wraith himself had used. From   
  
there it was learning that he was a prince in a Solar system spanning alliance called the Silver Millenium.   
  
Then came the final battles in the Tides of Time and Necros' tower. It was sheer insanity...and yet he   
  
missed it. 'No.' Wraith thought bitterly.'I miss her'.   
  
To say that Mina Aino had made a mark on his life would be like saying Einstein was smart or   
  
that the universe was big. It was understating the obvious. Mina had a very care free way of looking at   
  
the world, she'd not ever become jaded despite her seemingly endless problems. Deep down he wished   
  
he could be more like that. The last eleven months had been a whirlwind of wierdness. It had started   
  
when people noticed Lance and Matt were missing. Soon the police, National guard and volunteers   
  
were out looking for them.  
  
Unfortunately enough people had seen Lance and Matt with Wraith the last night they were   
  
seen to make people REALLY suspicious. As such the police were all over Lance's room, Matt's room   
  
and Wraith's room with a fine toothed comb. On top of that they grilled Wraith mercilessly, though if   
  
they knew anything about Lance Jayd they wouldn't have bothered. Wraith may be tough but compared   
  
to Lance, the mixed martial artist, and a bare knuckle fighter like Matt, there was just no contest. He'd   
  
pointed that out to the cops repeatedly, only to have them turn him loose and keep watch on him. He   
  
suspected Detective Ellix thought she had him on a leash like some kinda of pet, too bad she didn't   
  
scare him.  
  
However, upon returning from summer break he found that his world was not to return to normal.   
  
Instead he had somehow gotten assigned Lance's old room, and with it Lance's decorations and computer.   
  
Wraith could have refused that room, but didn't. However he also seemingly inherited something else. A   
  
Palm pilot on a wrist mountable sheath. While the device was not all that different from any other Palm   
  
pilot, save for the fact that when he turned it on the first thing he'd read was a familiar phrase. One he'd   
  
been told after a deadly battle. It said simply: "Sometimes destiny makes choices for you, and   
  
sometimes choices make your destiny." Then there was the package he'd gotten after the first week   
  
in the new room. It had been a simple Manilla envelope with no return address. Inside, however, was   
  
nothing more than a picture. The picture had that familiar Green haired woman sitting serenely as   
  
Lance leaned behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders in a loving hug, both of them   
  
smiling for the camera.  
  
"Gone but not forgotten, their names etched on the tomes of Time, heroes pass not to tombs   
  
for the rotten but into Elysion divine," a hooded person chanted as Wraith passed.   
  
"Quite a poem," Replied Wraith as he prepared to toss a handful of coins in the begger's   
  
direction.  
  
"More to get your attention Wraith Wills than to earn some pittance. I am something of a   
  
fortune teller and I shall tell yours if you'll listen," The hodded person replied, the voice was smoke and   
  
silver, definitely feminine.  
  
This will be good for a laugh, Wraith thought as he was lead to a nearby bench. "Tell me what   
  
you see of me."  
  
"I shall tell you past and present then future," the woman said. "But being one raised to revere   
  
science and logic, you may doubt my gifts...or you would until a year ago..."  
  
Wraith stood up, sputtering with rage. "It that what this is about? Another wacko here to torment   
  
me about what I wrote?"  
  
"Temper, temper. I am no "wacko". Not some loon here to cause you grief," The woman soothed.  
  
"What I am is a teller of pasts, a reporter of presents and diviner of futures."  
  
Warily Wraith sat back down. "Very well then continue."  
  
"A year ago you had your belief that magic, time travel and past lives were all the stuff of fiction   
  
completely shattered by the Consort of the Time Senshi," the woman replied.  
  
"Consort of the Time Senshi? Lance. Right. So far so good," Wraith mumbled. "But anyone could   
  
have read my story an' knew that."  
  
"Yes. The past is something easy to track. So I'll go after the present instead."  
  
Wraith nodded and waited for the mundane things like her guessing what classes he took or what   
  
he was doing five minutes ago. So it was completely a shock when she said something else.  
  
"You are looking for the way back. Not because you miss Lance but because you miss her."  
  
"Her?" Wraith asked.  
  
"The lady of the golden hair. You've not told a soul about it but your brother has seen how you've   
  
been. He doesn't know though that Lance has contacted you twice in the last year."  
  
"What?" Wraith asked. "I haven't seen Lance since...."  
  
"That PDA and the picture were both from him," the woman replied. "Now for your future. On this   
  
disc is a computer program. Put it in your or should I say what was Lance's computer and allow it to load.   
  
Consider your choices carefully, Wraith Wills, and your destiny will be bright. Choose poorly and failure   
  
will the least of of your worries. Do you understand?" When Wraith nodded she continued. "Then go!   
  
Quickly!"  
  
With that Wraith took off running.  
  
Wolfe had just exited the bar to find his brother. Whatever was happening had to be worked out.   
  
It was clear that something was troubling Wraith if he believed that tale he's been telling. Wolfe got to   
  
the park just in time to see Wraith recieve something from a hooded woman then take off. His instincts   
  
said he should go after his brother, but there was something about the woman that stuck him as off. He   
  
couldn't place it, but his sense on the matter said she shouldn't be here.  
  
The Woman looked directly at Wolfe and began walking the opposite direction as Wraith had. It   
  
took Wolfe all of three second to decide to give chase. he followed the woman as closley as he could as   
  
she moved between buildings on the campus. She turned a corner with him only ten feet behind her but   
  
when Wolfe turned the corner in persuit he found her waiting for him.  
  
"You follow fast like the wolf for which you are named," the woman said. "And wisely you followed   
  
the wrong path allowing Wraith to do as he must."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Wolfe asked nervously.  
  
The woman laughed. "He goes to his destiny with a choice to be made. With his help an evil plot   
  
may be mislaid. More than that cannot be told. And my time here soon wanes, oh Wolfe so bold. But worry   
  
not for I shall offer aid, to your brother until my debt to him be paid!"  
  
With that the mysterious woman levitated into the air as a portal opened above her head. She slowly   
  
drifted through it and was gone.  
  
Wolfe blinked. He must be overworked to have seen that. People don't levitate. They don't disappear   
  
without a trace. And yet one just did and two more had done the same a year ago. Then he remembered.   
  
She'd said something about his brother. Withou another thought he took off toward his brother's dorm, all   
  
the while fearing the worst.  
  
In a dark sub-basement of the police department Detective Ellix and a group of other people gathered.   
  
Long ago there had been a holy site on land which the police department now stood. Only a handful of people   
  
knew about it. They were the Order of Necros, though most of the world knew them as the Beholden. For   
  
many years they'd been on the watch for a "chosen warrior" whom their lord was sure would be born in one   
  
of two worlds. He watched one and charged them to watch the other. Amoung the gathered were a few humans   
  
and more than a dozen golems. Their leader was a man known as Master Rune. No one had ever seen his face   
  
but they all knew better than to question his call.   
  
"I have recieved a vision that the one who slayed our master in the name of the time harlot has sent one   
  
of his minions to this world," Rune proclaimed then waited for the murmurs to die down. "I believe that the minion   
  
has been sent to aid the one left behind in stopping us from achieving our quest! To this end we must slay them   
  
and gather the five mystic items. The dagger of Dez'jira T'kai, the fang of Rothgar, the heart of Neptune, the book   
  
of fates and the Key of Merlin must be gathered. Also the imprisoned one must be guarded if he is freed the power   
  
of silence would be once more able to strike at us."  
  
Ellix nodded. She knew a lot about the quest to gather the five items, all five if gathered would resurrect   
  
Necros if a proper spell was used. She also knew about the imprisoned one. He was one of the four misplaced   
  
princes who the Time Harlot needed to secure the future. There was much work needed to do.  
  
Wraith loaded the disc cautiously. Something weird was going on, but then again if that woman was really   
  
working with Lance, weird would be about normal.  
  
The disc passed through virus scan. then began loading a dialer. Soon a symbol appeared on the screen   
  
proclaiming that "CT.net" was active.Wraith looked at the image that appeared in the background though and   
  
decided that whatever city that was was definitely cool looking. Then an invitation to chat appeared on the   
  
screen. He clicked the acceptance button and soon found his handle, Master of Whips, in a room with five other   
  
names: Gatekeeper, Swordmaster, Dragonblade, Lady of Lightning and Love.  
  
"And here's the man of honor!" Typed Swordmaster.  
  
"Do I know you people?" Wraith typed back.  
  
"I don't know whether we should be insulted or not by that," Dragonblade typed.  
  
"Clearly you people know me," responded Wraith.  
  
"You could say that," Lady of Lightning replied.  
  
"Some of us better than others," Gatekeeper answered.  
  
"And some of us not as well as we'd like," added love.  
  
"Ah, but Wraith could fix that Love...," stated Swordmaster. "All he has to do is pay attention."  
  
"Pay attention to what?" Wraith typed all the while growling.  
  
"Right know Master of Whips," Began Gatekeeper. "You are in a crossroads."  
  
"The first step into it was provided by Swordmaster's sister," Dragonblade continued.  
  
"Fortunately you've taken it," added in Love.  
  
"But this is a matter where choices make your destiny, not where destiny makes your choices,"   
  
Swordmaster finished.  
  
"What??" Wraith responded. That had sounded too much like Lance for his liking.  
  
"My beloved Gatekeeper would prefer things be mysterious, but the matter is dire and thus I'm going to   
  
be straight with you. Wraith Wills there is a way to get back to where you belong," Swordmaster responded.   
  
"Necros has minions in this world that are looking for five moon kingdom relics. If they find them, both this world   
  
and the world you're in will be doomed."  
  
"How do you know about Necros?" Wraith asked, suspecting this to be a very elaborate joke.  
  
"I know about Necros," began Swordmaster. "Because I killed him."  
  
"Wraith, now is not the time to question," Love asserted. "I, Mina Aino, miss you."  
  
In a heartbeat he knew they were telling the truth. "What must I do?"  
  
"Being progaramed into your wrist mounted palm pilot is a tracking program, historical database and data   
  
link so we can communitate with you. Also included is an A.I. holographic assistant. For some reason Amy chose   
  
to program it to look the way she does..It wasn't my doing," replied Swordmaster. "Leanna will also be around to   
  
help you. But you need to hurry."  
  
The Palm pilot beeped that the Dowmloading was completed and Wraith hurried into the night though a   
  
seldom used side door. A few minutes after he left, Wolfe entered the room. He saw that the monitor was on and   
  
promptly sat down at it. Suddenly the handle being used changed from Master of Whips to Dr. Wolfe.  
  
"Always later than needed," typed Swordmaster.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wolfe responded.  
  
"Dr. Wills," Gatekeeper said. "Wraith must fulfill his destiny, just as my beloved Lance fulfilled his. Please   
  
do not interfere."  
  
"What!? You know where Lance is? Is Matt still with him?" Wolfe typed.  
  
"If you look, you will see," Swordmaster responded cryptically then the screen went blank.  
  
Wolfe sighed. the last statement didn't make any sense at all. Then he looked next to the computer. What   
  
he saw was impossible.  
  
There, in a frame, was a picture of Lance and the woman he'd drawn an image of. They were in a loving   
  
embrace and it was clear that they weren't just smiling for the camera, they were truely happy together.  
  
For once, Wolfe Wills began to doubt his own sanity. He needed to know what was going on and the   
  
only person with the answers was Wraith.  
  
TBC 


End file.
